


The Forgotten Void

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Echo is not Frisk, Eventual Smut, Everyone could use a hug, F/M, Gaster is not so nice, I regret nothing when shit goes down, It's been while since I've done this, Lots of conflicted feelings, Multiple Timelines, No set upload schedule, Older Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, lots of death, people die, timeline jumping, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Echo lived a troubled life as a struggling college student. Things never seemed to go her way.The shy girl bumps into a rather intimidating looking skeleton, only to find out that he's all she's been looking for.Things go to shit rather quickly, the remains of her once soulmate sets her up for an adventure she never signed up for.((I'm pretty shit at writing, so I hope this turns out decent.))





	The Forgotten Void

The sound of an annoying, beeping sound echoed across the bare room. An outstretched arm lazily reached out for the alarm clock, slamming onto the table in attempt to drown out the noise. With numerous attempts failed, the noise only seemed to get louder, before it finally ended. 

_* Come on, Echo. The professor will be mad if you're late again._

The friendly voice spoke within Echo's mind, calming her yet also filling her with an odd sense of urgency. Frisk never failed to convey their feelings through their soul, despite it being amplified because of the use souls. Echo never bothered to ask why Frisk preferred using their soul to speak. At the same time, she was also guilty of soul usage for a main part of the body.

Sluggishly, Echo sat up and stepped away from the comfort of her warm bed, embracing the cool air of her room. The room itself was nothing too insane. The bare minimal was all Echo needed to live. A bed, closet for clothes, a bathroom and some shelves. Frisk smiled at the half awake girl, already dressed and ready to go unlike her friend. 

_* Sans made some coffee before leaving. Paps is out too for his daily walk. I'll wait downstairs, but I'll leave if you take too long!_

Frisk's threat seemed more like a joke with her always happy manner. She practically skipped out of the room, heading downstairs to the first floor. Echo never could understand the amount of kindness that radiated off of Frisk. Ever since she was kicked out of her parents house for taking the side of the monsters, Echo would have been a homeless, broke student if it weren't for Frisk. They both went to the same college and had shared a class together, Frisk was liked by most who didn't have a hatred towards the monsters that resurfaced about two years ago. After learning of Echo's living state after spotting her sleeping on the campus grounds under a tree, she offered a place to stay with her boyfriend and his brother. Though it was a shock to see both were skeletons, the shock soon left as Echo befriend the two, siding with Papyrus on Sans's terrible jokes. Papyrus accepted Echo rather quickly upon meeting her, the two seemed to get along fine, though Echo was drained from his neverending energy after spending time with him. Sans, on the other hand, seemed very cautious of Echo. The two got along as well as roommates could, but Sans had a weird habit of trying to peer into Echo's soul, and when she shut him out, it usually ended up with Echo being on the receiving end of tons of questions. Yes, she was a quiet and secretive person, but that didn't mean she was hiding anything bad.

Peering over at the digital clock next to her, Echo let out a fustrated sigh as she saw the time. Her frequent moments of zoning out were going to get her killed one day. With haste, Echo sauntered over to the bathroom, removing her sweatpants and tanktop as she turned on the shower. The shower was quick, but very pleasing. She always enjoyed a nice warm start to a new day. After drying off her pale skin, Echo combed out her messy greyish-brown hair. It was an interesting color, but those who commented on it seemed to like it. Echo's now less messy hair fell a couple inches down her chin. Checking the time, she slipped into a black, v-neck t-shirt, velvet pants, black and gold converse and a velvet sweater. Echo opened the door to her room, but then paused just before stepping out. "Aw, crap. How could I forget" Grabbing a fresh new roll of bandages from her shelf, she wrapped it around her eyes, letting her soul guide her path. 

 

\- - - - - - - - -

The day the monsters resurfaced from the underground, was the day that the sun finally came out for Echo. The days always seemed cloudy, with no chance of there ever being brighter days. Her parents had high expectations, just like any other parent of "talented" children, but they couldn't see how hurt Echo was inside. It wasn't like she had a traumatic experience, she just felt so...lonely. It eventually evolved into something more, something that hurt her everyday. Not once did she call it depression, she thought people with actual reasons got that; not people who feel alone all the time, feeling bad for themselves that no one else noticed her when he needed help, a friend. They all moved along like nothing was wrong, like everything was normal. Every time the feeling of being crushed from the inside got stronger, and lingered until Echo could no longer feel the pain, but she knew it was always there. It wasn't until something different happened, and that was the day she saw her soon to be roommates emerge from the underground. They didn't approach her, but Echo felt the kindness radiating from Frisk, and that kindness hit Echo deep in the soul. Seeing all the other monsters happy about finally leaving the place they've been confined to for years upon years, it made her feel like there was something to live for, to be happy about again. After the all the monsters settled in, Echo was surprised to see Frisk attending the same college and class as she was. Ever since then, they've been friends, including all the monsters that Frisk cared for so deeply. It was because of this relationship, that Echo's parents kicked her out, but it had a slight plus side, getting to live with Frisk after all. All of this would seem like Echo had changed for the better...but that sadly wasn't the case. All of her loneliness should have been cured; Echo couldn't help but feel the twinge of the old feelings creep into her soul. Even with all her great friends, she still pushes them away, staying secretive. She wants help, but can't seem to reach out to others for it, instead she bears her feelings alone. _God I'm such an idiot._ Echo let out a long sigh, ashamed she got caught up in her thoughts and emotions. 

"Ms. C-...Echo. Is my class _that_ boring to sit through?" The teacher glared over at Echo, catching himself before he said the wrong name. It took weeks to get not even half of her teachers to call her by what she wanted, she couldn't stand living in the past and thought changing her name was a start. It was obvious by her throbbing soul that it didn't change anything but cause everyone more trouble. 

"N-no, sir. I'm sorry, I just-" 

"Spaced out again? Got lost in your thoughts? If you aren't going to pay attention to my class, then you may leave. Or even better, stop coming." The words hit hard. It wasn't like Echo didn't enjoy the lectures she sat through most of the day, she just got lost in her thoughts often. Her active mind just got in the way, it was something she couldn't control. _No....No one understands. I shouldn't even try to explain._ With yet another, low sigh, Echo packed her things and walked out of the classroom. She was glad that she chose to see with selective sight, the glares from behind her as she left pierced through her enough to make her soul tighten even more. She could just feel the disappointment everyone gave off, it would have been worse if she had to see it.

Walking down the hallways, Echo passes by few students. Being out of class so early only makes it feel like most if their gazes are directed towards her. _Why can't I think like a normal person? Maybe people would understand me better if I did._ The thought frequently passed her mind. If only she could change the way she was....

"You'd be just like everyone else then." 

A voice suddenly comes from in front of Echo, she was lost in thought again, enough to disregard the fact she sat right at the bench where the smoking area was. Glancing upwards, a tall skeleton was leaning against the wall, cigarette in hand. He was easily six feet, probably taller if he stood up straight. He wore a red turtleneck sweater with a black, long sleeved jacket on top. His pants were pure black, the same with his boots. Looking up at his face, two cracks ran down from his eye to his cheek, one going down his face, the other going up on the opposite eye. He only had one, red glowing eye, but Echo shook it off as a magic thing. The longer she stared, the skeleton before her stared back. After realizing she was staring for quite some time, she looked away, her cheeks flushed. The skeleton smiled, one of his sharp teeth, they reminded her of those of a shark, was golden. Taking another closer look at him, his skeletal finger tips were also sharp. _He looks dangerous...._

"That's not nice to say to someone ya just met, Sweety"

His low, threatening voice came out just after the thought crossed her mind. _....No way. Is he a telepath?_ It was almost as if he was reading her mind. 

"I'm not readin' yer mind. I'm readin' yer soul" Smoke comes out from his nose and mouth as he lets out a low chuckle. Echo stared at him, bewildered as to how he was even able to see her soul in the first place, let alone read it. She reflectively put her hand over where her soul would be, as if it would stop him from snooping around her soul. 

"....It's beautiful, ya know? The cracks and damage on it" 

Wait..cracks? Damage? Echo had never bothered to check her soul for damage seeing she kept it hidden. This was news to her. "How...How do you know? How can you even see it?" 

"Hmm" The skeleton smothers the butt of his cigarette in one of the many ashtrays. He stared at her, slowly making his way towards Echo. Just as he was about answer, a familiar voice is heard in the distance. 

* _Roman!_

Frisk comes sprinting up towards the smoking area, slowing down after seeing Echo there was well. She wore a confused expression as she walked up to the skeleton. 

* _You two know each other?_

"I'm the one that's surprised! Who is he?!" Echo pointed at the skeleton, trying to get any information as to how he was able to see her soul. 

* _Oh. This is Roman, Sans and Papyrus's brother!_

".....Eh?" Pure shock radiated off of Echo. How in the world was this threatning, edgy skeleton even **related** to the skele-brothers?! Just by their small encounter with each other, she could already tell she wasn't going to like this. 


End file.
